


Tony and Fioras unique situation

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Incest, Leglock, Mate press, Parent/Child Incest, Sleeping Together, drunk, lucky perverted situation, mother - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: While Tony was searching for his phone, he accidentally cornered himself in his parents room who had sex. Thinking both of them left the room, his mother catches him thinking he is his father...
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Since the mid terms were coming up, Fiora, Tonys mother, confiscated Tonys phone so that he would focus on his studies. Tony is a 10th grader, he absolutely hates the fact his mother still treats him like some 4th grader of sorts. She always says he’s growing and that he resembles his father, but she never actually treats him like a grown up.

Today night, Fiora and Blake, Tonys father, were drinking some alcohol in the living room. In that time Tony was searching for his phone in their room.

“Found it!” Tony gasped as soon as he found his phone.

However, realizing he took too long, his parents were standing in front of the door. As soon as he realized they were entering, he hid by the closet hoping they wouldn’t see him.

Fiora and Blake were hugging and smooching like real lovers. Tony closed his eyes at first, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his mothers ass getting squeezed, which awakened a sensation in him. He tried his hardest to conceal his breathing, but the more skin Fiora exposed, the more on edge Tony felt. It’s not like he was sexually/romantically into his mother, rather, she just had a very attractive body type that very much arouses Tony in specific scenarios.

As Blake and Fiora got on bed, he couldn’t focus on what they were saying, but as soon as Blake exposed his cock and lined it up, Tony knew what was coming. He covered his eyes and ears expecting them to do it immediately, but after a pause, he opened his hands to look for a second. But right at that moment, Blake penetrated Fiora, and Fioras soft naughty moan pierced Tonys ears.

Tony gasped for breath as he watched his father penetrate his mother. Although his breathing was audible now, it seems like they didn’t notice it. Blake wasn’t fucking Fiora very roughly, although they didn’t last too long, Tony felt like he watched an entire movie.

After sex, Blake stood up and left the room, shortly, Fiora sat up straight. Tony got a glorious view of her naked body, though, he wasn’t sure if she could even see him. Tony felt very aroused at that moment, he very much wanted to dash out of the room, but he’ll wait.

Fiora stayed seated, the entire time Tony was trying to hold his breath, but he was failing very miserably. Not that Fiora noticed anyway, she stood up and walked by Tony, which spooked him and made him squeal, but she didn’t notice him anyway. She entered the bathroom, and at that moment, Tony rushed to leave the room, but then he saw his father standing in place. How drunk were they this time? He couldn’t tell. He looked back to run back to his hiding spot, but at that moment, Fiora left the bathroom.

Thinking he was done for, Tony froze in place out of fear. Fiora giggled and hugged him, whispering to his ear: “Blake, the night is not over yet.”

Tony was shaking. What was with this situation? His father can walk back in any moment now! His own mother was stripping him naked, and he was beyond aroused. As Fiora smooched him on the lips, he couldn’t help but immediately feel the light taste of alcohol on her lips. As Fiora continued to smooch him and squeeze his body, the sensation overwhelmed Tony and he couldn’t push her away.

Very gently, Fiora set Tony on the bed, and mounted him. Tony squealed, and tried to speak, but his voice was just non-existent. He couldn’t calm down his heart rate at all, his mind clearly going blank. Fiora looked at him confused for a moment, then expertly moved both her body and Tonys body so that they were in a missionary position.

“It’s alright... go at your own pace.” Fiora whispered to Tonys ear and even licked his ear for added effect.

Tony kept breathing hard, he sank his head between Fioras breasts so that she couldn’t see his face. Tony didn’t know what to do, his whole body was shaking. Admittedly, he has more than one scenario viewed Fiora very sexually and masturbated with her on mind, however, fantasy was clearly different than reality. His cock only poked Fiora a few times and he was already at the verge of cumming. It was a coincidence, however, Tonys cock lined up at her pussys entrance, which made Fiora her legs, now there was no way for Tony to back off. She even pressed a little bit so that his tip was ready to enter.

Tony hugged Fiora at that moment, he wasn’t sure what to do, or what to say. His voice was just deep in his threat, his mind was going blank due to the smell of alcohol, and Fioras gentle charm was very arousing. Tony hugged Fiora as best he could, then pushed his cock all the way inside Fioras pussy. The warm sensation suddenly overwhelmed him and he immediately came inside Fiora.

He moaned loud, and in efforts to suppress his moans, he pressed his face harder onto Fioras bosom.

“Did you cum?” Flora asked him.

Tony couldn’t focus on what she said as he was still ejaculating the strongest and fastest ejaculation of his entire life. As soon as the remorse hit him, Tony began to cry semi-audibly.

“It’s okay... it’s okay... I know it’s hard on you... we can try again later.” Fiora stroked Tonys hair.

Although the regret of ejaculating inside his mother was so strong. Tony still couldn’t help but see his mother in a sexual way. The way she was gently stroking his hair, the way she gently allowed him to top her. Of course, she mistook him for his father, but this was on a whole different level from her usual treatment during the day. Tony couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by the feeling.

After a few short moments, Tonys cock showed signs of life, it was re-erecting. And he was still in the same position as previously before.

As soon as Tonys cock tapped her vagina, it fully re-erected, but Tony nearly came from the sensitivity. He was also running out of breath since he’s been keeping his face on her bosom. Fiora pulled him a little closer so that he was breathing right at her neck. Wether it was intentional or not, it made Tony have more room to breath.

Fiora helped Tony line up his cock, and this time, Tony penetrated her without cumming immediately.

“AH!” His voice came out loud.

He tried to move, but the sensitivity overwhelmed him so much he couldn’t move. Fiora kissed his head a few times, which made Tony feel the sense of time. Tony took a while, but he was able to pull back, and push back in. After a few slow thrusts, Tony felt a sudden build up and came inside Fiora a second time.

Tony felt yet a second wave of remorse, which made him cry. Once again, he avoided eye contact of any kind. He hugged her as tight as he could so that she wouldn’t be able to lift his head, not that she would.

Tony hated himself, he was totally abusing this situation. And yet, being hugged and embraced by his mother like this, he got hard a third time.

“Thank you for trying today... we can stop if you’re tired...” Fiora whispered to Tonys ear.

At that moment, Fiora broke her hug with Tony, he was allowed to leave, but he stayed. This time, he lined up his cock, and penetrated Fiora as strong and deep as he could.

As far as Tony was aware, Fiora hasn’t audibly moaned, his dreams of fucking his mother for hours were coming back to him. He never thought sex was actually... difficult. Fioras vagina was the tightest hottest thing he has ever felt, IT IS the most pleasurable thing he’s ever felt.

He started to move slowly, and with each thrust, he’d feel an urge that made him thrust harder. Women must want to have a man who can pleasure them after all right? Fiora hasn’t moaned once so far... so maybe he was the problem. Suddenly, although it wasn’t very audible, Fiora softly moaned, which gave Tony a sudden shock of energy that made him move faster. However, Fiora suddenly moved her leg in a way so that he temporarily won’t be able to thrust, and she whispered: “Its okay if it’s hard on you... go at your pace... I’m sorry I’m not too interactive...”

Tonys mind had already ascended the point of sanity, right now, he wanted to give his mother comfort. So he smooched her and surprised her by moving faster and penetrating her harder. Although he felt like he was about to cum at any moment, he still went as hard and as fast as he could. The entire time, he was smooching Fiora so that she’d be unable to see his directly. He felt guilty that he was in his fathers stead, but Tonys inner man was waking up.

Tony was quick to realize he just can’t smooch Fiora properly AND fuck her at the same time, so he rested his head right next to her face where Fiora kept moaning into his ear. With each moan, Tony would subconsciously try to slam his hips harder and harder, this feeling felt amazing! Maybe he can make her orgasm at this rate? The mere thought made Tony suddenly orgasm and cum inside Fiora for the third time. This time, the feeling of guilt hadn’t got Tony, he wanted his mother to feel good. With the way he’s tightly hugging her, it’s kind of hard to move or do much of anything. He did that intentionally so that she wouldn’t be able to see his face properly, but that meant he too couldn’t see her properly. 

As soon as Tony broke the hug, he raised his head and saw Fioras red face, to which she immediately smooched him and whispered: “I love you”s to his ear. She even licked his ear, which semi-immediately, Tonys cock began to show signs of life and arousal.

Tony lowered his head and admitted Fioras big breasts, they were firm for their size, and Tony finally got the liberty to kiss them and feel them. He began by cupping both of her breasts to feel their weight, they were surprisingly heavier than he thought. Next up, he began to lick her nipples gently, and eventually began to suck on them. Tony wondered wether she enjoyed this kind of thing, Fiora let out a few moans of approval which made Tony go on. He didn’t care if he was an amateur as long as Fiora was feeling the pleasure.

After a short while, with the help of Fiora, he lined up his cock, held Fioras hand, and penetrated her.

A few moans escaped his mouth, but holding Fioras hand like this, and looking at her face. Tony felt like there was a bond, feeling a shock in his body, he began to move his hips. He found it hard to actually build up a pace and match Fioras rhythm. He kept stuttering in his movements a couple of times, and then Fiora crossed her legs behind him, which gave him extra support to go on.

This time, it seems that Fiora was moaning louder than usual, but Tony could hardly concentrate. All he knew is that he began to fuck her quick and hard. He debated wether or not he should tell her if he’s about to cum, but he already came inside her three times, so might as well cum inside her a fourth time. But then there was the added risk of getting her pregnant. It’s not like Tony had the sanity or chance to pull out, he wouldn’t pull out even if he was scolded, but just the thought of getting her pregnant made him feel close to climaxing. For the first time ever, Tony felt very sweaty, his body was giving in. Fiora was practically the one holding his hand right now. His head fell right beside hers, he was at his physical limit.

“Yes! Yes! Ah! Ah! AHHH!!!” Fiora suddenly moaned loudly and bit Tonys ear.

Feeling the sudden extra liquid, Tony thought holy shit! He made his mother orgasm?! At that moment, Tony came inside Fiora. Although he had no way of seeing his load, he felt the recoil of the orgasm as if an hour had passed. He was seriously about to pass out from all the pleasure. He kept resting on Fioras body.

“That was amazing... thanks love...” Fiora whispered, “I was loud today... I hope we didn’t wake up Tony...” she added.

It was at that moment, Tony felt the sudden guilt sink in. He knew she mistook him for Blake, and yet, he did it anyway... it seems like Fiora was still drunk, which meant Tony totally abused this situation. He came inside her four times, smooched her multiple times, and got to feel Fioras breasts. He knew this was wrong, and yet, he smooched Fiora one time on the lips, absolutely feeling her tongue and saliva. It was very comfortable... Fiora was a good woman, but Tony could no longer call himself a good man. Looking at the time, Tony stayed a total of two hours on bed with Fiora. Letting that sink in, Tony felt more fatigued than he already was.

He stood up and left the room. He didn’t bother to check if his father was in the way. He just went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Fiora woke up more happy than usual. She hated to admit she was sexually frustrated, and for once! Blake made her orgasm fully! Usually she has to take out a dildo so that she may climax herself, but perhaps her sex life might not be so bad. That is what she thought until she noticed Tonys clothes in her room. 

She still had full memory of last night, how gently she got handled. Sure, there were some amateurish moments, but... she should’ve noticed! Tony and Blake may look similar, but Tony ultimately is shorter and has a smaller build! She WAS drunk that night, but she wasn’t THAT drunk. She remembers forcing him on bed, and she does remember “re-assuring” him after he cried. So that was another red flag... she couldn’t deny that was the best sex she’d have so far... Blake only cums once or twice and is immediately out of gas. But Tony lasted much longer, she should have noticed that too! 

The guilt inside her heart kept welling up. Because one, she cheated on Blake. Two, she committed incest and had sex with her son! Three, Tony came inside her unprotected. Four, she forced her son on bed, who is also underage... 

Her memory isn’t crystal clear. She’s unsure, when did Tony enter the room? She has so many questions, but she also fears the answers. The worst part is that she doesn’t know how she’s going to face either Blake or Tony... Could Blake have heard her moan loudly? Is her marriage doomed? Is she going to be called unfaithful and have her social life ruined? So many worries occupied her mind. 

As she took a shower, she wondered if she had permanently mentally scarred Tony. For sure, there is no way Tony could have left this unchanged or unaffected. Could she have destroyed her relationship with Tony? Would Tony grow to resent her? Honestly, this was her chance to go to Tony and check on him before he heads out for the school bus. But the fear in her heart, she just couldn’t leave her room. She has this week off from work... so... maybe she can get away with sleeping some more... 

She wore light clothing, and looked at herself at mirror. She used to like her body, but now, tears are welling up in her eyes. She can’t even look at herself anymore. 

“Fiora? Honey?” Blake entered the room suddenly. 

“Blake?!” Fiora looked at Blake, then instantly looked away because she couldn’t face him. 

“I- About yesterday...” Blake said. 

“...” Fiora stayed silent, ready to get the punishment she deserves. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t last long and left to sleep early... I know my sex drive wasn’t what it was, but, leaving so suddenly, I apologize.” Blake hugged Fiora. 

“It’s okay...” Fiora said, trying to keep her voice in tact. 

“Is everything okay?” Blake noticed the tears in her eyes. 

“I just...” Fiora was at a loss of words. 

“I’ll make it up for you tonight.” Blake said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Tony.” Fiora muttered. 

“Tony?” Blake looked at her confused. 

“Huh? Nothing... sorry... I’m still tired from yesterday...” Fiora said. 

“Did Tony tell you anything mean? I know you took his phone, he avoided me when I tried to talk to him when he left for the bus. Did he say anything mean to you? I’ll talk with him later then.” Blake said. 

“So he’s avoiding you... I-I-I-“ Fiora stuttered and suddenly burst into tears. Usually she’d hug Blake for comfort, but it feels like she lost that right. 

“Fiora? Calm down... calm down... I’ll talk to Tony later and see what’s the problem.” Blake said. 

“Blake.” Fiora managed to mutter.

“Yeah?” Blake said. 

Fiora looked at him straight in the eye and smooched him. She hugged him as passionately as she could, but Blake stopped her. 

“Ah... I see the problem, sorry, I knew I messed up yesterday when I left early... I’ve got work in a few minutes... I promise I’ll make it up for you tonight.” Blake said. 

“Don’t force yourself.” Fiora said. 

“You always say that, but it seems that maybe I’ve neglected you for too long.” Blake said. 

“No. It’s alright, sorry...” Fiora said. 

“No need for an apology. I’ll be off for work then.” Blake said and left the room. 

For some reason, Fiora felt as if she betrayed Blake. As if she lied to him by not bringing up what happened yesterday, because it seems he’s unaware of what happened. It seems like Tony had full recollection of what happened too... after all, Tony DID avoid Blake. So far, Blake thinks Tony is stubborn due to Fiora confiscating his phone, but Fiora knew the real reason. 

She lied down once again to sleep, trying to deceive herself that perhaps this was all a bad nightmare. But it wasn’t, and the reality of the matter is that the hours passed. 

She couldn’t think of how to handle such a situation. She got up to make lunch for Tony, which wasn’t too rare, but it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. She would enjoy sitting down and listening to him, even if he would constantly tell her that “nothing” is going on. 

The whole time, Fiora was in panic. She would look at her front door, and wonder when would Tony show up. She figured the first thing she’d want is to apologize to Tony first and foremost. But as soon as Tony came into sight, he stood at the front door, doing nothing. Was he afraid to enter? Fiora wasn’t sure. She withdrew to her room and changed to more modest clothing, but it wasn’t that her clothes were revealing. It’s just stress and the feeling of jeopardy that’s making her feel extremely anxious and indecisive. 

As soon as she left her room, at the living room, she saw that Tony had indeed interred. But as soon as both made eye contact, Tony darted to his room almost immediately. Fiora was left speechless, she felt like a coward. She was unable to speak up nor follow Tony. Not only did Tony enter the house relatively late, but he ran to his room instantly. Fiora would knock on his door, but, she withdrew to her room. 

Nighttime was now the biggest obstacle. Blake usually likes to call both Fiora and Tony at the dinner table. Obviously if both of them shyed away, things would be suspicious and be brought to life. 

Fiora wouldn’t blame Tony if he didn’t even bother opening the door. After all, she was scared when Blake called her for dinner. She isn’t even sure if Tony ate lunch or not. Much to Fioras surprise, Tony actually DID show up for dinner. He avoided eye contact with Blake and Fiora the entire time. Fiora felt especially bad since Tony was shaking and fidgeting the entire time. She caught a glimpse of his face, Tony didn’t look well at all. 

As Blake got up from the dinner table, Tony and Fiora remained seated. Both of them glanced over at the other a few times, but, none was able to actually mutter anything. They both were both on edge, unable to calm down. Fiora stood up, and as she picked Tonys plate, she seemed to have alarmed Tony as he suddenly stood up to leave without even looking her direction. She admits, it kind of stings, but she’s the coward who’s unable to say a thing. 

Much to her surprise, Tony quickly ran back inside the room and looked at her, she was caught in surprise as Tony ran behind her. 

“Dad... coming...” Tony clung next to Fiora. 

Although Tony wasn’t loud, she heard him very well. She was confused as to why’d Tony run away from his father, that is until she saw the huge tent in Tonys pants. She was caught in surprise and shock, but Blake was coming... right! Tony can easily hide his erection if they sit down next to each other! She pulled out the left overs for lunch, and as she thought, Tony hadn’t eaten lunch. 

As Blake passed by, he stood for a couple seconds at the fridge. Fiora thought Tony was safe, his erection was still making quite the tent in his pants. Suddenly Blake came closer to hug her. Tony and Fiora thought they were busted, but Blake whispered to Fioras ear: “I said I’d compensate... but I’m tired, sorry... good night honey.” 

As Blake gave Fiora her good night kiss, which was a peck on the lips. It seems Tony re-acted in some way. Sure he wasn’t a kid, but he wasn’t an adult either. 

As Blake left the living room, Tony suddenly got up, ready to leave. 

“Sit.” Fiora managed to say. 

Tony nodded slowly, and shortly sat down. 

“We need to talk.” Fiora said.

Tony silently nodded, he hasn’t looked at her yet. 

“Last night... it wasn’t a dream... right?” Fiora asked. 

Tony nodded, but she heard the sudden change in breathing. As if Tony was holding back his tears. 

“So it wasn’t a dream... Tony... I want to say something, but... I’ll say it only if you honestly reply to me.” Fiora said. 

“I... I wouldn’t lie to you...” Tony muttered. 

“Right... Tony... I’m sorry... I-I didn’t mean to force you, or do what I did, or say what I said. I was drunk, but, I swear, I just... I don’t know what overcame me. I’m so sorry... I failed you as a mother on so many occasions, and this is my biggest mistake yet, I don’t think I deserve forgiveness anymore. Just know, I’m so sorry.” Fiora said. 

“Mom! No! Please... don’t say that...” Tony kept his head low but began crying. 

Truth be told, Fiora cried a lot today, but she too was unable to hold her tears at that moment. She would hug Tony, but it just felt so wrong to do so. 

After they spent a while crying, Fiora would’ve been fine with Tony leaving. She knew this relationship wouldn’t suddenly heal over night. 

“Mom... don’t be sorry... it was me... I was the one who abused the situation... you didn’t fail me as a mother, I failed you as the son.” Tony said.

“No... Tony... I was the one who forced you.” Fiora said.

“But I was the one who went with it!” Tony looked her in the eye finally. His face nearly made Fioras heart break. 

“Let’s have this conversation in my room... Your father might hear us...” Fiora stood up, but Tony didn’t. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Tony remained silent, and as he stood, his shorts tented which showed the size of his erection. Fiora didn’t know how to feel, she DID have sexual intercourse with him, so is he naturally attracted to her? She doesn’t know. 

As she walked to her room, she wasn’t sure how she felt having such an erection obviously aiming at her. She wondered if Tony was seriously staring at her ass, but he wasn’t. He was following her without even glancing her way. 

As they entered the room, Fiora locked the door to make sure Blake doesn’t suddenly enter and see this view. Fiora sat on the bed, and patted the spot beside her for Tony to sit. But he felt uncomfortable doing so, so he remained standing. The tent in his shorts was still very pointing Fioras direction, which made her feel the strong sexual tension. 

“So... continue what you were saying in the living room.” Fiora said. 

“I said it was my fault... you didn’t force me, I was the one who went on with it... I was the one who raped you mom.” Tony said, “I’m so ashamed to stand in front of you like this.” Tony added, placing both hands on his tent. 

“I’m the adult here, I was the one who forced you. It’s not your fault.” Fiora said.

“Adult or not! I enjoyed it! That makes ME the rapist! You mistook me for father, and I abused that!” Tony said. 

“You enjoyed it?...” Fioro looked a little baffled, Tony’s face was suddenly filled with more remorse, maybe she shouldn’t have said that aloud. “Look... Tony... I don’t blame you for what’s happened. Let’s try to think of a way to move forward.” 

“Mom... can I confess something?” Tony said. 

Fiora watched as Tony wrapped his hand around his shaft. Right... Tony is on edge... both mentally and sexually. Before she knew it, she was staring into his erection for too long. 

“What is it?” Fiora said. 

“I feel funny... like I might jump at you at any moment... usually I can suppress this feeling, but it’s hard right now... I-“ Tony was talking until Blake knocked the door. 

“Fiora? Are you still awake?” Blake knocked the door. 

“Dad?!” Tony covered his mouth to silence his squeal. 

“Tony. Calm down.” Fiora whispered. 

“Ok...” Tony nodded. 

“Your father cant see you like this... can you calm it down?” Fiora said, obviously referring to his erection. 

“I have been trying... but it’s not calming down.” Tony said. 

“Hide in my bathroom for the time being. Stay silent.” Fiora said as she opened the bathroom door. 

Tony looked at her unsure, but ultimately, he entered. 

Fiora rushed to open the door for Blake. Seems like he felt guilty for going back against his words. Usually Fiora and Blake have sex once every three days, but it seems like Blake was going to go an extra round. 

Fiora has no valid reason to refuse him, however, if she did refuse him, it’d make things very awkward. More so because Tony is hiding in her bathroom. 

As Fiora stripped, she noticed she was already wet. Her nipples were already hard. And she was quick to get into action with Blake. 

While Blake was penetrating Fiora. Fiora tried to suppress her moans, but it was no use because Blake was moaning, Tony could clearly hear them. And for that stupid odd reason, Fiora felt more... excited than usual. She allowed herself to moan as usual, dealing with Tony comes later. As soon as Blake came inside her, and collapsed on bed, Fiora thought well, this was the end. Blake only lasted less than 10 minutes, and that’s it, the sex session was over. She acted as if she was satisfied this night so that Blake would leave the room, but she also felt a lot of guilt because usually she’d never act... she’s usually honest and patient when it came to such matters. 

As Blake got up, Fiora observed his movement. As soon as she knew he was going to the bathroom she didn’t care if she was naked, her motherly instincts were screaming, her son was inside the bathroom likely mortified by what’s going to happen next. She rushed into the bathroom with a sense of urgency and locked the door. 

“Mom?!” Tony squealed when he saw Fiora naked. 

“Shh!!!” Fiora covered Tonys mouth, “Your father is still in the room, calm down!” Fiora whispered to his ear. 

As soon as Tony showed signs of understanding, she let go of him. But that’s when she remembered, she’s naked. To begin with, she hurried over here so that Tony wouldn’t be found out. 

She took a few steps towards the shower and turned on the water so that if Blake were still in the room, he’d think she’s showering. 

“Mom...” Tony hugged Fiora. 

“What?” She replied. She was clearly uncomfortable, but Tony wasn’t at fault here. 

“I...” Tony pressed his cock on her belly, “I don’t know how long I can hold myself... Mom, please forgive me! I can’t resist the urge anymore.” Tony said, his face looking like he’s facing the hardest conflict of his life. 

Fiora remained speechless as Tony shortly began to dry hump his erection against her belly. 

“If you’ll do it... take off your clothes.” Fiora said. 

“Sorry...” Tony said. 

“It’s alright. We’re in the bathroom. Plus, I don’t want to get my sweat on your clothes.” Fiora reasoned, but obviously, she wanted him naked. 

She helped Tony out of his clothes, to which Tony immediately made maximum skin contact with her body. It surprised Tony just how much Fiora was willing to tolerate, and it surprised Fiora how much Tony was willing to do. 

All of a sudden Blake knocked the door announcing he’s leaving the room. 

Fiora broke her hug with Tony, turned off the shower, and left the bathroom with Tony. 

“Won’t you take a shower?” Tony asked. 

“I would... but not right now.” Fiora said. 

“Why?” Tony asked. 

“Blake didn’t last long enough... you know... you were listening in.” Fiora seemed ashamed to say that to her son. 

“Right... sorry. I’ll leave.” Tony said, putting back his clothes on. 

Fiora kissed him on the cheek wishing him a good night. As Tony left the room, Fiora reached out for her dildo that was far from reach. She silently began to moan when her room door suddenly opened. 

“Who’s there?!” Fiora got jumpscared. 

“Mom... Mom...” Tony whimpered, breathing hard.

“Tony?” Fiora said setting the dildo away from his vision. 

Tony stepped up and jumped on Fioras bed. He pressed his erection hard on Fiora, as if he were dry humping her. Fiora recognized their positions, it was just like yesterday night, except Fiora isn’t leg locking him. As soon as Tony let out a high pitched moan, she felt his crotch area getting warmer. Before Tony could regain his senses, Fiora hugged him and reversed their positions so now she was on top, and not Tony. 

As Tony regained his senses, it was obvious that the remorse of his actions was hitting him, that is until Fiora smooched him on the lips. Fiora kept smooching Tony for several minutes while occasionally dry humping his cock so that he’d stay hard. 

After a while, she broke the kiss and looked at Tonys face. He seemed unsure of Fioras reaction to all of this. Fiora herself wasn’t sure what she was going to say or do, all she knew is that she reflexively pulled down his shorts to expose his cock. She lined up Tonys cock to her vagina and glanced at him. 

“If you want me to stop. Tell me.” Fiora said.

Tony remained silent. 

“We can stop at anytime. I don’t want you to feel like you forced anything. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” Fiora said. 

Tony nodded slightly, which made Fiora quickly press her weight and have sex with Tony in the cowgirl position. 

Tony wasn’t used to the weight of a woman pressing on him like this, but the pleasure he was feeling was godly. Fiora seemed to be enjoying this as she let out several deep moans. Fiora looked at Tony to make sure he was still okay with this, but Tony too was letting out cute naughty moans of pleasure. Fiora was close to her climax, however Tony let out a louder than average moan, which signaled he just came inside her. 

“I’m sorry... I came too fast.” Tony said. 

“It’s ok sweetie. You did well.” Fiora kissed him. 

“Mom... before we go on... can we stop a little bit?” Tony said. 

“Sure.” Fiora said, lying beside him. The rule was that she’d stop when he wants. 

“Do you hate dad?” Tony asked. 

“No. I love him.” Fiora said. 

“Then why are we doing this?” Tony asked. 

“You charged into the room and jumped on me... I kind of got caught up in the heat of the moment.” Fiora said. 

“Mom... just... it doesn’t make sense to me. If you love dad, why are you having sex with ME? Shouldn’t you hate me?” Tony asked. 

“Of course I love you. As to why I’m having sex with you. That’s hard to say...” Fiora said. 

“I’m sorry, I just, my head feels funny. I love you mom, but, I don’t know why, I can’t-“ Tony abruptly stopped. 

“You can’t what?” Fiora asked. 

“After last night... I just couldn’t get you out of my mind. I couldn’t masturbate and cum no matter how many times I tried...” Tony said. 

“I see...” Fiora said. 

“Mom, I want to know more about you.” Tony said. 

“Huh? Why?” Fiora was a little surprised by his tone. 

“It’s just, I feel like I know nothing about you now. Like, what could’ve happened for us to end up like this?” Tony said. 

“I didn’t understand that fully, but, I’ll tell you something, something a mother usually wouldn’t tell her son, but I suppose I no longer have a reason to hide it. It’s about your father.” Fiora said. 

“Is it something bad?” Tony asked.

“Maybe? I’m not sure. See... your father and I used to have a very active sexual life. We used to click so well together in bed. I loved him so much, I still do. But our sexual life has fallen off by a lot... back then, we had sex semi-daily for hours. But now, we do it once every three weeks. Blakes sexual drive is much weaker than it was before, and he just doesn’t last long in bed like he used to.” Fiora said. 

“So you’re sexually frustrated?” Tony asked. 

“I suppose I am... but it doesn’t justify what we’re doing right now.” Fiora said. 

“Mom... is it okay if you call me Blake for tonight?” Tony asked. 

“Hm? Why?” Fiora asked. 

“I want to try calling you Fiora.” Tony said. 

“For this one night?” Fiora said. 

“Yes this one night.” Tony nodded. 

“Okay... Blake.” Fiora said. 

“Fiora!” Tony suddenly got to a missionary position. Seems like he wanted to resume the sex they were having. 

This time, Fiora made sure to leg lock Tony the way she’d leg lock Blake. As soon as Tony penetrated her, Fioras previous climax build up came back, and she squirted on Tony. 

“You okay honey?” Tony asked. 

“Yes sweetie.” Fiora said. Gosh! Tony role playing as his father made her extra sensitive for some reason. 

As Tony continued to penetrate her, Fiora would feel Tony as he would use extra weight to penetrate her deeper and deeper. Tony was hitting the soft spots that Blake would rarely hit, which only made Fiora moan louder. 

“Fiora! I’m about to cum!” Tony said, increasing his speed. 

“Ah! Yes! Cum inside! Ah!” Fiora moaned louder at Tonys announcement.” 

“Fiora! Have my baby!” Tony said. 

“A Baby?!” Fiora wasn’t sure where the role playing was going, but she felt more aroused than usual. 

“Yes! Have my baby! I’ll make you a mother!” Tony shouted to her ear as he unloaded his load inside Fiora. 

“Hah!! Hah!! AH! AH! AHH!” Fiora moaned very loudly. This might’ve been her fastest and strongest orgasm ever. 

As soon as Tonys finished recoiling from cumming inside, Fiora immediately pulled him closer to smooch him multiple times. She skillfully pulled from his hips using her legs so that she’d dry hump Tony’s cock back to its hard state, and surely, within a couple of minutes, Tony’s cock showed signs of erection. 

“Blake, you need to do me harder if you want a baby. Here, let’s have sex using the position we used to bring Tony.” Fiora pulled her legs back and opened wide. This is what they call a mating press?

As soon as Tony heard that line, something in him clicked, when did they agree to this role play? Either way, ‘let’s have sex using the position we used to bring Tony’. That one line sounded so fucked up, but very arousing. As if he drank an energy drink, Tony immediately penetrated Fiora and mate pressed her with all of his might. 

“Ah! Yes! Yes! So good!” Fiora moaned loudly. 

Tony kept going as fast as he could, as strong as he could. Needless to say he was penetrating her very deep, but, he’s an amateur in sex, without realizing it, he was already about to climax. 

“Fiora! I’m cumming!” Tony announced, shoving his cock as deep as he could inside her. 

Fiora seemed to ignore Tony as she herself seemed to have climaxed at that very moment. This was undeniably the best sex she’s ever had, and in her mind she knew she’d need this again in the future. Of course, today was a safe day for her, so she needn’t worry about actually getting pregnant. 

After both Fiora and Tony took time to breath and recover, Fiora asked: “Do you have a mid term tomorrow?” 

“No...” Tony said, clearly exhausted.

“Then sleep with me for tonight.” Fiora said, spooning Tony. 

“Ok...” Tony said, closing his eyes.


End file.
